


Purple Prose

by GoldFrostbite13



Series: Blood, Sweat & Sex | A Multi-Fandom Oneshot Series [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bathtubs, Between Son of Neptune and Mark of Athena, F/F, Femslash, Foreplay, Lesbian Sex, Massage, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, fem!Percy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldFrostbite13/pseuds/GoldFrostbite13
Summary: "'Lay back, Praetor. I’ll take care of you.''You think you can tell me what to do?' Reyna asks with a raised eyebrow.'I thought we were equals now, gorgeous,' Percy says with a grin, and presses a quick kiss to her lips."Reyna wants Percy to stay on as a fellow praetor. Percy longs to go home. There's a conflict of interest, and it'll take all of Reyna's persuasion to make things go her way.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Blood, Sweat & Sex | A Multi-Fandom Oneshot Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737082
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Purple Prose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weirdhead498](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdhead498/gifts), [Pandasrkewl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasrkewl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Always practice safe sex with the proper protection and a safe word, or safe action if they are unable to speak. Make sure your partner(s) can consent properly and are not inebriated. The author does not endorse underage sex.

Percy can’t remember the last time she felt this good.

The afternoon sun, the glow of bronze. The smell of sweat and blood. Her colleagues beneath her, shouting, cheering as they raise her on a shield.

“Praetor! Praetor!”

Yeah, she can imagine that. She grins as they drape a purple flag around her, relishing in their praise, and making sure to direct some of it to Frank and Hazel. All three of them deserve it.

“Percy.” A hand lands on her shoulder. Reyna’s dark eyes, usually cold and stern, are alight with joy. “The people want you as their leader. What’s your answer?”

Her answer was yes. As sure as her heart beat, as sure as her lungs expanded.

But that was until the message. That was until Percy knew about Camp Half-Blood, and remembered Annabeth.

Reyna’s gaze meets hers, and for once, Percy can tell what she’s thinking. Reyna’s afraid Percy’s going to leave Camp Jupiter behind in favor of fulfilling the propechy - which is exactly what Percy plans to do.

That’s her plan, at least, until Reyna grabs her by the arm and drags her towards the Forum. Pieces of burning wood litter the entrance, but the inner structure appears mostly intact, and Reyna drags Percy along without concern. Percy must have missed some silent command that Reyna had given, for none of the other demigods nor allies follow.

Breathing heavily, Reyna leads Percy to the office she’d been in so long ago. The desk, the jellybeans, the stiff chairs, are all in place. Reyna slides her fingers along the edge of the desk, pressing an indentation within the stone. A mechanism that Percy hadn’t noticed before grinds near the ceiling, and she glances upwards to see heavy, violet-colored curtains slide from the wings of the building, shielding them from the rest of the Forum - a sort of privacy partition.

It’s then that Percy notices that Reyna hasn’t yet let go of her arm. Her fingers are warm and firm, but nothing is quite as intense as her gaze as she meets Percy’s.

“Stay.”

“I can’t,” Percy says immediately. She thinks of Annabeth and her closeness, and the rest of her friends. Tyson and Ella had come today. Jupiter - no, Zeus - knows how many others she’ll be able to meet in the coming days. “I’m loyal to my friends, my team.”

“Hazel and Frank are your friends,” Reyna points out. “And I…” She trails off.

“Reyna…” Percy shrugs out of her grasp, flattered, but not quite ready to accept whatever Reyna has to offer. “I want to be your friend, really. But we kind of just met, you know? And you weren’t exactly super welcoming to me when I first came. I mean, you were great, but I just feel like…Well, Frank and Hazel…” Her stammer trails off, unsure.

Reyna’s lips twitch, almost smiling, and Percy glances down at them, marveling at how soft they look, how unlike a warrior’s. “I’d like to offer you something,” Reyna says quietly, sword-calloused hands resting gently on Percy’s shoulders. “You’ve seen most of Camp Jupiter, but not all of it. You don’t know what it means to be praetor, especially by my side. Will you let me show you?”

Sunlight, streaming in from a high window, turns Reyna’s brown eyes to molten gold. Percy’s breath catches despite herself. She’s never thought of Reyna in _that_ way, but… She can definitely appreciate a brilliant, beautiful leader like her. “Show me?”

“Consider it my sales pitch,” Reyna says. “Shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours.”

A couple of hours. “Okay.”

Percy has to hand it to Roman engineering and ingenuity - if Reyna hadn’t been there, she certainly wouldn’t have found the underground private chamber beneath the Forum.

Smooth gray marble lines the ceiling, but the walls and floor, in purple-and-gold wallpaper and polished wood, are much more welcoming. Percy is glad for the coziness of the room, taken up by another, smaller desk, a dresser, and an opulent, canopied bed with a luxurious gold-and-ivory spread. Another room, glowing with golden light, opens through a doorway at the other side of the bed.

Reyna takes Percy’s hand and leads her to the glowing room - it’s a bathroom, Percy realizes, but perhaps more of a spa, with a magnificent marble tub sunken into the floor, a frosted glass shower, a sauna, warm wooden cabinets, and raised platform off the side of the tub. The whole room is illuminated by candles, burning rosy-gold, reflecting off the mirror, and a simple crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Percy catches the scent of lavender and vanilla.

“This is really nice,” Percy says, turning to face Reyna again, and immediately stops. Reyna’s half-naked, stripping off her armor and underclothes without a care in the world. Blushing, Percy politely looks away.

“I’ll start running the water,” Reyna says unconcernedly. “You can rinse off in the shower first if you want.”

At this point, Percy is ninety-nine percent sure Reyna is trying to seduce her. But curiosity and human vice overtake her, and Percy obeys, stripping off her clothes and taking a quick shower as water begins to pour into the tub.

When she comes out, a towel wrapped around her tired body, Reyna’s already in the bathtub, a thin layer of flowery-smelling bubbles covering the surface. Only her smooth shoulders and expectant face are visible, her damp, brown hair spilling down towards the water.

“Come in,” She says, and her voice is diplomatic, serious. Percy relaxes a little. Maybe there’s only a ninety percent chance of seduction. “I don’t bite.”

Percy slides into the water less than a second after dropping her towel, trying not to blush. She runs a hand through her short, black hair, letting it hang loose and brush her shoulders. “A nice bath won’t keep me away from Camp Half-Blood,” Percy says, sinking into the water. The heat soothes her aching muscles. _Is there Epsom salt in here?_ She wonders. It certainly feels like it.

“I know. It’s not my intention to hold you back, Percy Jackson.” Her name falls like music from Reyna’s lips. “You can visit Camp Half-Blood if you’d like. There are two praetors for a reason; I can handle New Rome while you’re away.”

She made a good point, and Percy considers it, swishing her hands through the water.

“There’s no one more qualified than you, Percy,” Reyna murmurs gently. Her dark eyes hold Percy’s attention, but she can’t help but notice her chest, curving just above the surface. Part of Percy wishes Reyna wasn’t naked; it made it hard to pay attention. Another part of Percy wants to see more. “You’re a natural leader. You’re charismatic, and powerful.”

“I know.” Percy doesn’t mean to sound arrogant, but she knows it’s true. She’s a daughter of Poseidon, after all. Absentmindedly, she raises her soapy fingers above the water and moves them in a circle, causing a round sphere of water to float upwards. “I feel like I’d be better off helping my old friends, though. Maybe they don’t need me, but…” Percy’s not sure how to finish that sentence.

“We need you.” Reyna has bridged some of the gap between them, eyes flickering between Percy’s and the water that still floats above their heads. “Camp Jupiter needs you. New Rome needs you. Frank, Hazel…” Reyna’s breath trembles. “Maybe _I_ need you. Percy.”

“What are you saying?” Percy’s gaze falls to her lips, parted just so. A lock of wet hair falls across Reyna’s shoulder - Percy resists the urge to tuck it back.

“I don’t think I need to say anything,” Reyna mutters, and then she does smile, teasingly, pulling back.

 _Fine. You’re turning this into a game? Let’s play._ The floating water falls back to the surface with a splash. Percy flexes her fingers beneath the water, and the tub sloshes, pushing Reyna into her arms. Reyna makes a sound of surprise, or protest, Percy can’t tell which, but she’s soon silenced with a kiss.

It’s soft, and open, and it feels terribly wrong, but this wrongness pools in Percy’s stomach like magma, and she loves it. Their tongues meet, clumsy, ardent. Reyna’s hands roam, over Percy’s collarbone, her chest, her waist.

And then it’s over, and Percy feels a slight twinge of regret, though she’s not completely sure what for. Reyna wets her lips, and Percy watches the motion of her tongue.

“You’re so tense,” Reyna murmurs, and there’s still diplomacy in her tone, seriousness, as if she hadn’t returned Percy’s kiss with equal passion.

“I just fought a giant, Reyna.”

“Mm. Come with me.” Reyna slips from Percy’s embrace and out of the tub, her muscled, brown body shiny with water. Percy ignores the shudder running through her at the sight, and follows her, more comfortable in their nakedness.

“Lay down here,” Reyna commands, pointing at the wooden platform nearby. From the cushion at the head, she can guess what it’s for, and lays down on her stomach. She closes her eyes and hears Reyna rummaging around in the cabinets.

A warm, viscous liquid trickles down Percy’s back. A few moments later, she feels callused hands rubbing the liquid - oil, she thinks - into her muscles. Kneading out the knots, pressing into the sore spots. Percy groans aloud - it’s been longer than she remembers that she’s been massaged like this.

“Are you okay?” Reyna murmurs, thumbs pressing into Percy’s shoulders.

“I - _ah_ \- yeah. It feels good.”

Reyna hums as she works, some lilting, hypnotic melody that lulls Percy into a pillow of relaxation. Her strong hands are gentle, moving from her upper to lower back, pressing just above her glutes. One of Percy’s eyes open curiously as Reyna’s hands move to her ass, caressing the supple flesh, massaging the muscle.

“What are you…”

“Shh.” Warm lips trail kisses down Percy’s spine, slippery with oil. Reyna’s fingers dip between Percy’s thighs, mere centimeters from her pussy, and Percy lets out a sigh, the familiar heat aching in her core.

Then, Reyna’s hands go up again, massaging Percy’s shoulders, continuing as if nothing had happened.

“Not going to finish what you started?” Percy asks.

“You haven’t earned it,” Reyna replies breezily.

Percy suddenly sits up, and Reyna removes her hands, a shadow of doubt flickering across her face. “Whatever you put on me, give it to me.”

Reyna wordlessly hands her the bottle of oil, and Percy pulls her down to sit next to her. “You want something in return, huh?” Percy mutters, opening it, and before Reyna can answer, she pours a liberal quantity over her chest. The liquid spills over her breasts, dripping down to her lap, and Reyna gasps in surprise. “Lay back, Praetor. I’ll take care of you.”

“You think you can tell me what to do?” Reyna asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I thought we were equals now, gorgeous,” Percy says with a grin, and presses a quick kiss to her lips. Reyna sighs, but she lays back, and Percy straddles her, thighs sliding against hers.

Percy rubs her thumbs over Reyna’s nipples, hoping to elicit a reaction, and Reyna hides a gasp, biting her lip. Percy smirks, and continues to fondle her breasts, pinching her nipples gently, taking pleasure in having just this much control over her, caressing warm, shiny skin.

Again, Percy clicks open the bottle of warm oil, this time pouring it over Reyna’s lower stomach, and some of it drips down to her pussy. Sensing the next step, Reyna spreads her legs, eyes nearly black with lust.

“You thought you’d be the one convincing me, huh?” Percy mutters, thumb brushing over Reyna’s clit. She strokes the outside of her pussy, slowly, with a little pressure, and Reyna’s hips buck into her touch. “Well…you win, Reyna. You’re so sexy, I can’t help but…” She pauses, sliding one finger inside, and Reyna moans. “Fuck you.”

“So, do it, then,” Reyna challenges.

Percy smiles as she kisses her once more. This time, there’s no prelude, no hesitance, just tongue and passion and teeth. Percy thinks she tastes blood, just a little, and she slides another finger into Reyna’s pussy, slick with oil and her natural wetness. Percy begins to pump her hand back and forth, slowly, taking care not to neglect Reyna’s clit.

Reyna moans into Percy’s mouth, fingers tugging at her hair, and Percy increases her speed, plunging into Reyna. Every so often, Reyna shudders as if electrified, and Percy soon learns her G-spots, adds a third finger, and makes a point to hit them.

Gasping, Reyna moves her hips even harder to match Percy’s thrusts. She says nothing, only whimpers, pussy clenching around Percy’s fingers. Understanding perfectly, Percy doesn’t slow her pace, using her other hand to pinch Reyna’s nipple. It doesn’t take long for Reyna to come, trembling violently against Percy and gasping.

“Gods,” She manages, and Percy smiles as she removes her fingers. “You…”

“You’ll give me what I want, now, won’t you?” Percy mutters into Reyna’s wet hair. She smells like vanilla.

“Yes,” Reyna breathes, arms around her neck, chest rising and falling deeply.

Then she stands, and with strength that’s appreciated but not at all surprising, picks Percy right up and carries her to the bedroom. _We’ll ruin the sheets_ , Percy thinks of their damp, oily bodies, but most of her thoughts belong to Reyna, beautifully brown and lithe and voluptuous, hands urgently yet gently laying Percy down, and resting on her thighs.

“So, what are you… _oh_ …” Percy throws her head back against the pillows as Reyna, without warning, licks her pussy with sinful slowness. Teeth graze against her clit, tongue pulsing into her, fingers completely unnecessary as they keep Percy’s legs spread.

Percy thinks that Reyna must have the most skilled mouth in the world, the way she dips into her so easily, yet forcefully. She sucks her clit, sending frantic electricity spiraling through Percy’s body. Her tongue moves along her pussy, occasionally darting into her entrance, and Percy moans loudly, hands reaching for Reyna’s, their fingers interlacing. Reyna begins to hum again, sending tremors through Percy’s body, mouth exploring her pussy with the vigor Percy expects from a daughter of Bellona.

“Shit, Reyna, I’m so _close_ …” Percy grabs a pillow, covering her own face and moans, worried the whole of New Rome might heard her climax. It just feels so _good_ , Reyna’s tongue, her hands, holding open her legs. Percy’s back arches, and she practically screams into the pillow as she comes.

Percy rides out her orgasm on Reyna’s tongue, thighs and arms shaking. Sweat and oil pools at her waist, and she feels just as dirty as she did before she took a shower. Only this time, Reyna is the only one responsible.

Reyna wipes her lips with the edge of her hand, dark eyes glittering.

“Hell of a sales pitch,” Percy says, voice still trembling.

“Bellona’s girls get what they want,” She replies with an elegant shrug, and lays down next to Percy, head propped up in her hand. “You’ll stay.” A statement, not a question.

“As long as I get more of this,” Percy murmurs, and kisses her once again.


End file.
